


Kurze Frühstücksszene

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Thiel und Boerne sitzen beim Frühstück bei einer Tagung.Sehr kurze Szene.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 11





	Kurze Frühstücksszene

\--

„Möchten Sie noch was von meinem Bauchspeck, Boerne?“  
„Gott bewahre!“  
__

Der Morgen begann mit einem üppigen Frühstücksbuffet. Für diese Tagung hatte sich der Veranstalter richtig ins Zeug gelegt. Die meisten Teilnehmer fraßen sich schon um 7.00 Uhr mit Eiern und Bacon voll, um den Tag zu überstehen. Es gab nicht nur eine immense Auswahl von Brot-, Brötchen, Kuchenteilchen und Croissants und Aufschnitt, sondern eben auch ein internationales Frühstück. Eier in verschiedenen Zuständen, knusprigen Bacon, Salat, Gemüse und Obst, Nachtische und Getränke aller Art ergänzten die typisch deutsche Frühstücksauswahl. 

\--

„Kommen Sie endlich Thiel! Meine Eier sind schon fast kalt!“  
„Na, Sie haben ja Probleme!“

__

Für Thiel war es das reinste Fest des Schlemmens. Eigentlich hatte er sich fast nur aus diesen Gründen angemeldet. Einige Kollegen hatten ihm die Tagung schon im letzten Jahr schmackhaft gemacht. Die Vorträge waren meist einschläfernd, was gar nicht an der Qualität der Vorträge lag, sondern an ihrer Dauer und ihrer Aneinanderreihung zu Tagungsblöcken von mehrstündiger Dauer. Die Titel klangen manchmal auch spannender als ihre tatsächlichen Inhalte, und so sehnte sich Thiel schon nach der Hälfte eines solchen Tagungsblockes nach der Kaffeepause, in der es Kekse und Kaffee gab.  
__

„Sie werden jetzt ja wohl nicht mit Ihren Wurstfingern durch die Käseauswahl gehen?!“

__


End file.
